


Фантазм

by Hrenougolnik, TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Как-то раз, уснув, Стив оказался в чужой эротической фантазии. Сначала ему не понравилось, но то сначала.





	Фантазм

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь ХЭ. Отвечаю.

Губ что-то коснулось, и Стив открыл глаза. Он не помнил, как оказался в небольшом помещении, одна стена которого была полностью из стекла, а три другие – металлическими. Не знал, как попался, позволив сковать руки за спиной несколькими парами магнитных наручников, насмерть примагнитившихся к стене. Да и на колени он вряд ли бы дал себя поставить. Особенно…

– Черт, детка, – кто-то заступил ему свет, прямо перед лицом показались форменные черные штаны члена опергруппы, жесткая ладонь в тактической перчатке легла на затылок и с силой прижала к этим самым штанам. Прямо в районе паха. – Давай, открывай рот, – приказали сверху, и Стив, дернувшись, с ужасом понял, что вырваться не сможет.

Вжикнула молния, и перед лицом появился член: не особо длинный, но толстый, тяжелый, перевитый выпуклыми венами. Чужие пальцы сжались у него в волосах, потянули, а рот открылся будто сам собой.

– Ну же, сладкий. Да, блядь, боже, какой рот. Глубже, детка, я знаю, ты можешь. Да, вот так.

Его держали за волосы и натягивали, как распоследнюю… А он даже рот не мог закрыть, только сглатывать и пытаться не подавиться.

– Да, блядь, – ему похлопали членом по приоткрытым губам, толкнулись за щеку и снова в горло.

Стив пытался посмотреть вверх, но лица не увидел, только форменный бронежилет облегченной конструкции. Бейдж висел совсем рядом, Стив скосил глаза, но тут его снова дернули за волосы, толкаясь в горло, сыпля оскорблениями вперемешку со странными двусмысленными комплиментами. Если бы он только мог, то сжал бы челюсти. Просто ради того, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию человека, рискнувшего сунуть ему в рот член, предварительно не согласовав детали.

– Боже, детка, ты охуенный. Мудак звезднополосатый. Драл бы тебя с утра до ночи, – неизвестный пока «любовник» (Стив даже плюнул мысленно, наткнувшись на это слово в своей голове) снова похлопал членом Стиву по губам и, быстро двигая кулаком, кончил ему на лицо. Стив сжал зубы, дурея от бешенства, пытаясь отвернуться, но вторая рука жестко удерживала его за подбородок, царапая кожу швами перчатки.

– Блядь, – простонал «любовник», заливая его лицо теплой спермой, направляя следующий «залп» на белую звезду на груди, и Стив услышал собственный рык, который, казалось, только подстегнул неизвестного. – Да, сладенький, охуенно смотришься, – стряхнув с опавшего члена последнюю вязкую каплю, он застегнул молнию. – Просто охуенно.

Стив проснулся, рывком сев на постели. В груди еще клокотала непролитая ярость, озверение от собственной беспомощности, острое желание свернуть шею. Он тяжело, загнанно дышал, не веря, что ему могло такое присниться. Не верил, и все тут.

А еще у него стояло. Вопреки всему. Облизав губы, он вспомнил терпкий солоноватый вкус чужой спермы и со стоном повалился обратно на подушку. Он понятия не имел, что происходит, но отчего-то был уверен, что это не просто сон.

***

Очнувшись в следующий раз лицом в подушку с прикованными к изголовью руками и растянутыми в стороны ногами, Стив почти не удивился. Неизвестный любовник поглаживал его ягодицы, в этот раз – для разнообразия – без перчаток.

– Идеальная жопа, – услышал Стив. – Когда формой обтянута – будто у Лопез, латинские поджаренные булки с розовым кремом, – ладонь легко, но чувствительно хлопнула по заднице, и Стив, сжав зубы, обнаружил во рту кляп. Бешенство вскипело в крови, как перекись в свежей ране, он дернулся, рыча, но ничего не смог сделать. – Горячий, – одобрили сзади и хлопнули снова – сильнее, ощутимее. Ягодица стала горячей, и этот жар будто пропитал ее, стек вглубь, в пах. – Блядь, почему, когда дрочить начинаю, всегда хочу уткнуть тебя мордой в подушку и выебать, чувствуя, как ты бесишься, а как до дела доходит, получается только трогать тебя всего, тереться, и в голове – одна сопливая муть. Ну же, сладкий, – он развел его ягодицы и сипло выдохнул, видимо, заглянув между ними, – розовый. Блядский боже, никогда и ни у кого не видел такой розовой жопы.

Стива обожгло смесью бешенства и стыда. Если бы ноги не были разведены в стороны, он бы сжал ягодицы так, что раздвинуть их оказалось бы невозможно.

– Ч-ш-ш, – неизвестный смачно сплюнул Стиву на анус и со стоном потерся членом, поелозил по чувствительной влажной коже, продолжая с силой растягивать ягодицы в стороны. – Пока не делаю ничего, не бесись.

Стиву не нравилось это «пока», он дернулся снова, от чего чужой горячий член уперся прямо в туго сжатые мышцы входа.

– Ты просто-таки вынуждаешь меня, – хрипло произнесли сзади, и хватка одной из рук пропала. Стив почувствовал прикосновение, легкое, аккуратное. Неизвестный со стоном гладил и гладил его вход, постанывая почти жалобно, низко. – Дорого бы дал за то, чтобы ты хотел меня, сладкий. Гнулся подо мной, большой, горячий, стыдливо прикрывая глаза. Чтобы сам для меня ноги раздвинул, а не мне приходилось растягивать тебя, как перед четвертованием, – вторая рука тоже исчезла, и по ритмичным толчкам матраса Стив догадался, что его «любовник» заработал кулаком, продолжая трогать его задницу. – Блядь, – сипло заметил он, со стоном толкнулся пальцем внутрь, не больно, но странно, и Стив взревел, задергался, пытаясь освободиться, вытолкнуть, но, кажется, «любовника» это завело еще больше. Палец вошел полностью, неумолимо, бесяще заворочался внутри. – Блядь, блядь, детка, как же я хочу трахнуть тебя. Такой шелковый внутри. Ты же целка? Ебаные святые, как туго, как слад… ко…

Он залил спермой все: истерично пытающиеся сжаться мышцы, ягодицы. Несколько теплых капель попало на спину, и Стива передернуло от странной смеси непривычных эмоций: ярости, осознания собственной желанности и… возбуждения. Это было до нелепого обидно – испытывать желание в таких странных обстоятельствах.

Неизвестный вдруг лизнул его в ягодицу, вытащил палец и размазал свое семя по коже.

– Отличный вид. Души за такое не жалко.

Очнувшись в своей спальне с неудобно зажатым между животом и матрасом членом, Стив, пытаясь отдышаться, не соображая еще, что вернулся, завел руку за спину и потрогал то место, где вот только что был чужой палец. Все было как обычно. Никакой спермы и ощущения вторжения. Сухо и…

Член требовал к себе внимания. На часах было без десяти пять и, кажется, Стив знал, на что потратит несколько минут, оставшихся до официального подъема.

***

Очнувшись на коленях, голым и – для разнообразия – без кляпа, Стив только мысленно вздохнул. День выдался тяжелым, тяжелее даже, чем вся предыдущая неделя, он вымотался, но поспать, видимо, не выйдет – у «любовника» другие планы.

– Ну же, сладкий, – раздался знакомый голос, и Стив увидел голые волосатые бедра, на левом – звездочка давно зажившего пулевого. Мысль о том, что попадает в сны кого-то из сослуживцев, конечно, приходила Стиву в голову, но с кандидатурой он так и не определился. Сон в лаборатории Беннера ничего не дал – такое ему там не виделось. Синяки и засосы, получаемые во сне, там же и оставались, интернет говорил, что при определенных обстоятельствах сны могут быть очень реальными и запоминаться надолго. Но отчего-то Стив был уверен, что это не совсем сны. Поэтому дернул головой, давая понять, что не хочет, чтобы ему в рот что-то пихали. Впрочем, его никто особо не спрашивал.

Таких снов было уже около десятка. Обстановка в них была каждый раз разной, чаще смазанной, будто для «любовника» она не имела особого значения. Неизменными оставались наручники, иногда кляп, инкогнито злоумышленника и полная невозможность говорить и как-то серьезно сопротивляться его действиям. То есть он не мог откусить запихиваемый в него член или ударить противника головой в живот. Более того, он неестественно для себя обычного возбуждался, но его состояние еще ни разу не было замечено «любовником». Может, чужое удовольствие было для того неважным, а может, у этих «снов» было больше параметров и условий, чем он успел выяснить.

– Давай, детка, я выжат, как лимон, но тебя все равно хочу, – он погладил губы Стива членом и вдруг провел ладонью по волосам, почти нежно, коротко, будто с горечью вздохнул. – С тобой. Хоть так.

Стив вдруг приоткрыл рот и лизнул его член под головкой. Любовник застонал, будто не ожидал от него инициативы, только рык и попытки вывернуться из кандалов, завершавшееся, впрочем, всегда одинаково: Стиву кончали на лицо (на задницу, шею, звезду на груди, соски – с фантазией у любовника было все нормально) и он просыпался. Пора было что-то менять. Не можешь избежать – возглавь и постарайся получить от этого удовольствие.

– Боже, детка, с каких пор я настолько поехал крышей, что стал дрочить на то, как ты добровольно отсасываешь? Блядь, не будет так никогда, но… Да. Черти бы тебя...

Он гладил и гладил Стива по голове, щекам, шее, наверняка смотрел, как он работает ртом, но сам Стив поднять взгляд не мог: видел только твердый живот с темным провалом пупка, крепкие бедра и загорелые до черноты предплечья.

Вкус он знал наизусть. Даже иногда днем чувствовал на языке его солоноватую тяжесть, с досадой на себя отгоняя навязчивые воспоминания.

– Блядь, еще так, еще чуть, детка, сладкий, хочу тебя, как же я тебя…

Он дрочил, давая Стиву пососать потемневшую от прилившей крови головку, и кончил с протяжным низким рыком, зовя свою воображаемую «Детку».

Стив облизал губы и пощекотал языком уздечку, зная, какой чувствительной та становится, и его любовник со сладким выдохом толкнулся ему в рот, выдаивая последние капли.

– Чего я все время скован? – вдруг смог спросить Стив, и его любовник присел на корточки, так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне.

– Потому что даже в своих фантазиях для дрочки я не могу настолько погрешить против истины, чтобы представить, что ты не откусишь мне голову. Оптимизма хватает только на то, что ты не откусишь мне член.

Проснувшись, Стив со стоном сжал себя через мягкую ткань пижамных штанов и, мгновенно дойдя до разрядки, подумал, что да, Рамлоу он голову бы не только откусил, а и с удовольствием сыграл бы ею в бейсбол.

Его последние слова давали пищу для размышлений, но Стив, вытершись испорченными штанами, лежал голый, смотрел в сереющее небо и думал о том, как в упор не замечал в отношении Рамлоу ничего, что хоть как-то могло намекнуть на его фантазии.

Надо было менять что-то в этих снах. Выяснить, что происходит, – сложно, если два раза из трех у тебя во рту кляп, а в остальные ты не можешь не то что говорить, а рот закрыть, чтобы его не натягивали.

***

Очнувшись снова прикованным к кровати, все так же лицом вниз, он сразу мысленно настроился сотрудничать. Это сон. Что тут происходит, тут и остается – в этом Стив уже убедился.

– Детка, – произнес Рамлоу и погладил его по ягодицам. – Сегодня хочу по-взрослому. У меня от тебя яйца тяжелеют, стоит представить, как натягиваю тебя. Медленно, сладко, а ты сначала бесишься, а потом стонешь, подмахиваешь, такой охуенно горячий. Хочу, чтобы ты кончал подо мной.

Стив прогнулся в пояснице, будто подставляясь, и Рамлоу со стоном вдруг прижался губами прямо ко входу, а потом начал вылизывать там, быстро, жадно. Его теплый мягкий язык касался огнем горевшей кожи, и Стив тоже застонал, разом обретя право голоса, и покрутил бедрами.

– Пусти, – хрипло попросил он. – Давай же, Брок.

– Брок? – хрипло переспросил Рамлоу. – Боже, детка, я и дрочить на такое не смел, не то что мечтать.

Наручники исчезли, и Стив, перекатившись, подмял любовника под себя и внимательно рассмотрел. Что ж, после провала «Озарения» Брок Рамлоу числился пропавшим без вести, но Стив знал, что тот каким-то загадочным образом исчез из клиники. Там он пребывал под именем Джон Доу – неопознанным с ожогами и переломами, в стабильно тяжелом состоянии, но сейчас Стив видел перед собой обычного Рамлоу, с чистой кожей, какой у него не могло быть при тех повреждениях. Это было странно.

Он и сам иногда во сне видел себя прежним: худым и угловатым, может, у Рамлоу… у Брока так же?

Тот смотрел на Стива снизу вверх, упрямо, жадно, с вызовом, и Стив, хмыкнув, поцеловал его. Брок вспыхнул моментально: ответил так страстно, что губы горели, стонал, терся всем телом, сжал ногами до хруста.

– Блядь, детка, ты сегодня в игривом настроении? Праздник какой-то. Давай же, трахни меня. Или подставишься? Мне феерически похуй, кто кого будет ебать, я сейчас кончу только от осознания факта.

– Как просить будешь, – ответил Стив и перевернул его на живот, навалился сверху, раздвинул ягодицы, вспоминая, как совсем недавно сам лежал так, бесстыдно, бессовестно открытый. – Ждал меня? – темный вход влажно блестел, и Стив, решив, что если во сне Брока у того смазана задница, значит, все идет по верному сценарию, сунул в него сразу два пальца, безошибочно погладив изнутри, где нужно.

Брок застонал, выше поднимая бедра, и Стив зажмурился от остроты ощущений: горячий скользкий жар туго обхватывал его пальцы, член дергался от каждого стона, и хотелось просто трахнуть так щедро предложенное, но внутри было тесновато. И хоть Рамлоу и имел его самого, особо не спрашивая разрешения, во всяком случае, в первый раз это точно было не вполне добровольно, но намеренно делать ему больно Стив не хотел.

– Еби, – приказал Брок, резко насаживаясь на пальцы. Стив полюбовался тем, как рельефно проступают мышцы на его спине, и, подавив стон, вытащил из него пальцы. Опыта у него не то чтобы совсем не было, но и богатым его назвать было сложно. Когда Брок, нетерпеливо дернув бедрами, поймал его член ладонью и направил в себя, коротко, жадно постанывая, и в несколько медленных движений насадился на него, Стив застонал, не сдерживаясь. – Дохуя огромный, – хрипло заметил Брок, выдыхая и дергая шеей, будто хапнул больше, чем может прожевать. – Блядь, блядь, охуенно. Не… замри, Роджерс, Христом-богом прошу.

Стив поцеловал его в покрасневшую шею и медленно толкнулся глубже. Внутри было так тесно, что у него на мгновение потемнело перед глазами. Брок под ним тихо, хрипло выдыхал, чуть поскуливая. Его бедра были напряжены, на шее проступили жилы.

– Потерпи, – попросил его Стив, и Брок, наконец, фыркнул, расслабляясь.

– Это не дрочка, это галлюцинация, – насмешливо протянул он и сжался на члене Стива еще плотнее, так, что почти толкнул за край. – Давай, детка, вылюби меня так, чтобы я завтра думал о тебе каждый раз, как буду на жопу садиться.

Стив на пробу медленно двинулся обратно, даже не замечая, что стонет, потому что слышал только Брока, его тихий отборный мат вперемешку с сомнительными комплиментами и богохульствами.

– Шибче, – командовал тот, крутя задом, брыкаясь от нетерпения, – давай же, блядь, наддай. Натяни меня, еб твою… да, черт, черт, Стив…

Имя, произнесенное с такой мольбой вместо привычного насмешливого «Роджерс», стало последней каплей, и все желание, до этого надежно запертое внутри, пролилось вдруг обжигающей лавиной.

Стив не помнил, чтобы его так срывало в постели. Обычно он отлично себя контролировал, но тут сорвался, успев подумать, что сон не его и краевые условия – тоже. Значит, вторую, законотворческую сторону, положение дел более чем устраивает. Более чем.

Он поднялся на колени, несколько раз на пробу толкнулся, жадно глядя на растянутый вокруг его члена вход, и отпустил себя.

Наверное, он вбивался, рыча и хлопая ладонью по крепкому заду, видя, как Брок быстро, почти грубо дрочит себе, и заводясь от этого еще больше. Все то глубинное, животное, которое он обычно старался прятать как можно надежнее, вырвалось на волю, вылившись в короткую, но яростную схватку, в которой не было проигравших.

Брок почти выл, быстро двигая кулаком, и Стив вдруг вздернул его вертикально, прижавшись грудью к потной спине, выкрутил соски и ослеп от острого, наизнанку выворачивающего оргазма.

– О. Ху. Еть, – по слогам произнес Брок, все еще конвульсивно сжимаясь внутри, вздрагивая с закрытыми глазами. Лицо у него при этом было таким расслабленным, почти поэтичным, что Стив поймал себя на мысли о том, что ни разу еще не видел у Рамлоу такого выражения.

– Дай стечь, – попросил тот, и Стив осторожно отпустил его, чувствуя, что член, похоже, опадать не собирается. – Многозарядный, что ли? – хмыкнул Брок, проведя по мокрому стволу ладонью, и позвал: – Иди сюда.

Стив подполз к нему, не особо грациозно переступая коленями, и следующие несколько минут сторицей возвращал любовнику первые разы их феерического знакомства в личной плоскости: быстро, не особо стесняясь и не боясь навредить, трахал его в рот. В горло. За щеку. Это было до того здорово, что он, немного забывшись, вжал любовника лицом в пах, чувствуя, как конвульсивно сжимается его горло, и дурея от острого удовольствия.

– Жопой кверху, – скомандовал Брок, и по чуть ослабевшим коленям Сив понял, что способность управлять этой странной реальностью по-прежнему не у него. – Давай, детка, тебе будет хорошо, обещаю.

И Стиву было хорошо. И когда Брок вылизывал его задницу, называя всякими дурацкими прозвищами, то нежными, то глупыми, и когда сунул в него два пальца, до одурения неловко, стыдно и сладко погладив ими изнутри, что-то задевая в нем, будто распечатывая для себя.

«Это сон, – думал Стив, ничего так не желая, как избежать первого, самого трудного и отчасти болезненного проникновения. – Это не по-настоящему».

Растянутость, неудобство и даже резкая вспышка режущей боли там, где чуть не хватило смазки, тем не менее ощущались настоящими.

– Теперь ты потерпи, сладенький, – уговаривал Брок, добавляя и добавляя смазку, целуя в плечо и шею, и протискиваясь, протискиваясь внутрь. Наверное, будь это настоящим насилием, Стив смог бы сжать мышцы так, что если бы и не «откусил» ими член, то удовольствия бы лишил, но сейчас ему не хотелось. Так он не пробовал никогда – нагнуть Капитана Америку никто особо желанием не горел, наоборот, это от него обычно ждали то брутальной самцовости, то терпения и обходительности, то еще бог весть чего – Стив не всегда понимал других людей, особенно когда дело касалось личного.

Рамлоу, похоже, из-за такой ерунды не переживал. Медленно, с оттягом трахал, шепча в самое ухо непристойности, в другое время и при других условиях точно покоробившие бы, но сейчас каждое слово, будто подкрепленное острыми вспышками удовольствия тщательно натираемой членом простаты, верно сдвигало что-то внутри, заставляя сжиматься от возбуждения, захлебываться в любовнике, в удовольствии и ни о чем, совершенно ни о чем не думать.

Второй оргазм поднимался медленно, как приливная волна, заставляя двигаться навстречу, стонать, подставляя шею под укусы, толкаться в подставленную руку и почти выть на длинном пике удовольствия, больше похожем на плато.

– Даже жаль, – успел он услышать прежде, чем проснулся, – что настоящий ты оторвал бы мне голову.

Открыв глаза, Стив еще некоторое время лежал, чувствуя под животом мокрое пятно, а во всем теле – томную сытость. Первые несколько мгновений ему еще казалось, что там, внутри, все пульсирует от растяжения, от удовольствия, что по бедрам течет теплая сперма, а сверху навалился Брок. Что его укусы на шее и плече горят огнем. Но он знал, что это не так.

Все, что происходило в этих странных снах, там же и оставалось.

***

К ночным приключениям Стив в конце концов привык настолько, что стал воспринимать Брока как любовника, с которым они из-за напряженных графиков встречаются нерегулярно и только по ночам. Что-то вроде отношений ради секса и без обязательств – сейчас такие оказались нормой, и Стив решил, что его все устраивает. Брок был горячим, внимательным и по-своему нежным любовником, и по истечении какого-то времени Стив стал воспринимать его отдельно от того человека, которого знал в реале.

Он жил, работал, тренировал новую команду, спорил с Тони, все чаще засыпая с желанием оказаться в знакомой темной комнате, где не было ничего, кроме кровати и горячего любовника, с которым ни о чем не нужно было говорить.

Он перестал пытаться выяснить, что происходит, как он попадает в странную субреальность, до краев наполненную чувственными удовольствиями, и задвигал подальше мысли о том, что настоящий Брок Рамлоу – сбежавший из-под суда предатель, находящийся неизвестно где и живущий явно не продажей цветов.

И вот однажды ночью он обнаружил себя сидящим на краю кровати, на которой любовника, которого он привык считать своим, страстно трахал кто-то третий. Стива сначала обожгло ревностью (этого он от себя не ожидал), а потом он рассмотрел знакомую металлическую руку соперника.

– Баки, – позвал он, едва обретя возможность говорить – здесь это удавалось только тогда, когда совпадало с планами Брока на вечер.

Баки на мгновение перестал размашисто двигать бедрами, выбивая из Брока знакомые хрипы, и посмотрел прямо на него.

– Стив? – тихо спросил он. – Стив!

– Эй, – обратил на себя внимание Брок. – Я неебически рад вашей встрече – два хуя лучше, чем один, но лобызаться будете после того, как я кончу, идет? Зимний, двигай жопой.

Баки прижал его к постели, быстро, жадно дотрахивая, но смотрел при этом на Стива. Так, будто хотел что-то ему сказать и не мог. Стив придвинулся ближе, привычно погладил Брока по животу, поцеловал сначала его, а потом, чуть поколебавшись, и Баки. Поцелуй вышел страстным и странным. Он не был первым, но еще ни разу они не целовались при ком-то третьем. Да еще так – когда этот третий их общий любовник, с которым они встречаются в этом странном месте.

– Помоги мне, – облизав улыбающиеся губы, попросил Баки. – Эта ненасытная задница может так весь день.

Стив еще раз коснулся губами его губ и занялся Броком. Он знал его тело лучше, чем свое, а потому быстро довел до разрядки, изо всех сил надеясь, что сон не закончится удовольствием Брока, как это иногда бывало.

Когда Баки прижался к нему, все еще возбужденный, влажный от пота, Стив со стоном уложил его рядом с расслабленно закурившим Броком. Он целовал и целовал улыбающиеся губы, с давно позабытым восторгом чувствуя его под собой, и все время повторял: «Бак, боже, Баки, у тебя все хорошо? Я ищу тебя, я все время тебя ищу, вернись».

Как только он произнес: «Я люблю тебя», – тут же проснулся в своей спальне, впервые чувствуя острую, тоскливую неудовлетворенность после путешествия в другую реальность или где там это все происходило.

***

Он стал ждать этих странных встреч, как чуда. Не то чтобы он раньше не ждал, но теперь, имея возможность хоть так увидеть Баки, вспомнить его, пусть выдуманного, сохраненного чужой памятью, он ждал их вдвое нетерпеливее.

Но Брок будто забыл о нем. Ночь за ночью, неделя за неделей он отлично высыпался, потому что не видел снов. Во всяком случае – таких. Тех, в которых можно было ни о чем не думать, отпуская себя, и получать удовольствие. С ним, похоже, перестали этим удовольствием делиться. То ли потеряв интерес, то ли наказывая.

Настоящая жизнь неслась мимо с такой скоростью, что уши закладывало: террористы, сложные отношения с Советом, разбирательства, проблемы у Ванды с получением гражданства, социализация Вижна, Тони, «платящий за все и изобретающий все», но все больше вязнущий в политике, – все это держало Стива в постоянном нервном напряжении, но теперь, когда по ночам не происходило ничего интересного, он понимал, насколько важной была эта отдушина.

Каждый раз, ложась спать, он надеялся, и каждый раз, просыпаясь, испытывал разочарование.

И вот, наконец, едва закрыв глаза, он оказался в знакомой комнате. Брок медленно брал Баки сзади, нежно поглаживая по спине, и тот, выгибаясь, стонал. Стив обнял Брока со спины, крепко целуя в шею, коснулся Баки, погладил кончиками пальцев по упругой ягодице, и Баки, оглянувшись, ему подмигнул.

– Натяни меня, – прохрипел Брок. – Ну же, детка, не стой столбом.

Стив потрогал его между ягодицами, моментально возбуждаясь, будто вспыхивая. Что ж, Брок на своей территории был царем и богом – смазки в нем хватало.

– Давай, давай же, – поторопил Брок, наклоняясь вперед, и Стив осторожно толкнулся в него, но где Брок и где – осторожно?

Чуть привыкнув, тот заскользил между ними, срываясь на хрип, едва помня, что нужно дышать, и, казалось, таял, таял, как масло между двумя подрумяненными тостами, плыл и гнулся.

Придержав его, Стив погладил Баки по бедру, чувствуя его, как часть себя, и они задвигались друг другу навстречу, идеально совпадая, как в те две ночи в сорок пятом, что у них были. Жадные и бессонные, наполненные друг другом.

– Блядь, блядь, – почти закричал Брок и затрясся, закатив глаза, так, что Стив испугался за его здоровье, а потом стек на кровать, весь мокрый от пота, тяжело, надсадно дышащий.

– Бак, – позвал Стив, но Баки уже сам тянулся к нему, возбужденный, раскрасневшийся, оплел собой, и они, наконец, слились, как сливается воедино река, разделенная большим островом.

Будто не было этих семи десятков лет разлуки и еще двух – бесполезных поисков. Стив боялся, что его выкинет обратно, в его реальность, где от него ровным счетом ничего не зависело. Баки, перевернувшись на спину, крепко обхватил его ногами и, двигаясь навстречу, зашептал на ухо:

– Он должен жить, Стив, пообещай мне. Что бы ни стряслось, он должен жить.

В этот момент Стив был готов пообещать ему что угодно, а потому просто поцеловал, зная, что Баки поймет правильно. Даже этот Баки из чужой реальности, удивительно похожий на настоящего.

Он проснулся в момент изматывающего, ослепительно яркого оргазма, целуя Брока и изливаясь глубоко в Баки, и еще несколько мгновений будто был там, в своем «нигде». Счастливый и неодинокий.

***

О Кроссбоунзе было известно лишь то, что он работает по-крупному: торговля оружием, наемничество, сомнительные сделки с сомнительными людьми. Никто никогда не видел его лица, но Наташа однажды, усевшись перед Стивом, сказала с самым невинным видом:

– Это Рамлоу. И он будет в Лагосе. Зацепка слабая, но…

– Ты уверена? – только и смог спросить Стив, потому что в висках застучало: «Он должен жить, Стив, пообещай мне. Что бы ни стряслось, он должен жить».

Либо Баки знал больше, чем Стив мог предположить, либо он сам сошел с ума. Обе его реальности должны были пересечься в затрапезном африканском городишке, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что его не размажет силой разочарования, когда окажется, что ничего на самом деле не было.

Ни с Броком, ни с Баки.

Что прибредившееся – лишь порождение его больного сознания и не более того.

Он не знал, как уберечь Брока, ставшего известным на весь мир наемником и торговцем оружием. Совесть не позволила бы Стиву оставить его на свободе. Он не мог подвергнуть других людей опасности просто потому, что пообещал Баки.

А в тюрьму не захочет сам Брок. Предпочтет умереть. Стив откуда-то знал это так же верно, как то, что они встретятся лицом к лицу. Рано или поздно.

В Лагосе все произошло до того быстро, что Стив дал себе время задуматься, только когда с Кроссбоунза упала маска. Вспомнилась его хромота, хриплое карканье и «звезднополосатый». От знакомого эпитета Стива сорвало. Он вдруг понял, что все было на самом деле. И ночи рядом, и нежное «детка», и обещание, данное Баки.

Выхода не было, и от странной обреченности, с которой Брок стоял перед ним на коленях, изуродованный до неузнаваемости, горчило во рту.

– Он вспомнил тебя, милый малыш Баки, – выговорил Брок, кривя губы, и его слова разлились внутри, как кислота. – А они его мозги снова в блендер…

– У него взрывчатка, – ожил комм, и Стив, решившись, позвал:

– Ванда, план «Б»!

Он схватил Брока за грудки, уже понимая, что не успеет, и когда пламя охватило их обоих, надежно запечатанное силой Ванды, притянул его к себе, целуя. Губы Брока пораженно распахнулись навстречу, рука отпустила взрыватель, но они оба знали, что уже слишком поздно. Сбоку в них врезалось еще одно тело, Стив еще успел прижать к себе Баки, услышать: «Ты придурок, мелкий», – и мир исчез.

***

Они плыли и плыли в красном тумане, спаянные вместе, Стив целовал то одного, то второго, не понимая, не желая понимать, умерли они или нет, боясь открыть глаза и не увидеть ничего.

– Что происходит? – наконец, раздался голос Баки, и Брок хмыкнул Стиву в шею, задел чувствительное место языком, прежде, чем ответить:

– Год назад на рыночной площади я увидел нищенку. Руки ее были покрыты язвами, от нее несло, как от разлагающегося трупа. Я кинул ей крупную купюру лишь потому, что сам был таким же полутрупом не так давно. Она подняла на меня неожиданно острый взгляд янтарных глаз и сказала: «Тот, кого ты хочешь, придет к тебе». Ну вы меня знаете, я вечно хапну больше, чем могу сожрать. Я и спросил, мол, а если двоих хочу? А она такая усмехнулась, глаза у нее, знаешь, удивительно светлые как для африканки оказались, желтые. Сказала: «Если по согласию – получишь. А если по ненависти – не взыщи». Я как тебя увидел, злющего, так и понял, что нихуя мне не светит.

– Придурок, – хмыкнул рядом Баки. – Боже, что бы вы без меня делали, остолопы?

– Ты же помнишь этот год? – спросил у Брока Стив. – Там, во сне. Это же было?

– Только то, что дрочить на твою сочную задницу стало занимательнее. Я и не сразу заметил, как все из-под контроля вышло, будто не я на тебя дрочу, а ты меня пользуешь.

– Я был там. Не знаю, каждый раз или с пятого на десятое, но…

– И я, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – А ты затейник, а? Не сразу додумался нас обоих на свиданку пригласить?

– Хрена дрочить на то, как вы друг друга лижете? – огрызнулся Брок. – Я те че, мазохист? Оно случайно вышло. Я подумал – вот бы Кэп охренел, а он тут как тут всей своей сиятельной персоной.

– Пора, – раздался низкий вибрирующий голос.

И алое пламя погасло.

***

Стив рывком сел в постели. Сердце колотилось в горле, по телу гулял фантомный жар запертого в темнице огня, во рту горчило от сигарет Брока.

Осмотревшись, он достал из-под подушки телефон и, едва взглянув на экран, рассмеялся от облегчения.

Второе мая две тысячи четырнадцатого.

До старта «Озарения» оставалось две недели.

Телефон в его руках ожил, и Стив, приняв вызов с незнакомого номера, ничуть не удивился, услышав:

– Детка, скажи, что старая ведьма меня не обманула и ты помнишь все.

– Приезжай прямо сейчас, Брок. Кажется, нам есть, о чем поговорить.

– Парк авеню двенадцать, через час. Я буду не один.

Стив, сладко потянувшись, скатился с кровати. Следующие две недели он будет очень занят.


End file.
